Secundaria del amor (Sonamy)
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los distintos no se pueden amar?¿Sera cierto la frase del odio al amor? Sonic y Amy inician el segundo año de secundaria,unos alumnos muy distintos y diferente entre ellos. Quienes deberan aprender a entenderse, y llevarse bien. Por el bien de ellos mismos. Lean y entren!
1. Un nuevo año escolar

Por el planeta Mobius,existe una escuela-secundaria, que es la mas popular y de mas buena calidad,que las demas;llamada Emerald's School. Es una escuela, con 25 salones,4 baños para hombre y mujeres,una direccion,escaleras bien formadas,un patio grande de 25 metros por 30 metros,para hacer actividades fisicas como correr,saltar,etc; tiene una cancha de Futbol,Volibol,Beisbol y Basquetboll. Tienen dos cooperativas en dos salones estan bien construidos con cortinas oscuras,cuando se quieren ver una filmacion,hay climas de buena calidad,bancos hechos de plastico,con el asiento y respaldo de color verde;un pizzaron blanco,para marcar con marcadores de escritorio de los maestros,estan hechos de madera fina,y su asiento demasiado comodo,con un respaldo agradable para la espalda. Los maestros se encontraban platicando a las 6:35 de la mañana,antes de que vuelvan a iniciar las clases,el 20 de agosto.

-Y...otra vez estamos aqui para un nuevo año escolar,para los jovenes^^-Hablaba una coneja de color crema,con dos orejas atadas formando una cola de caballo. Tenia puesto una falda apretada que le llegaba a las rodillas de color gris oscuro,junto con una pequeña blusa,suelta, de color blanco,de uniforme escolar de los alumnos. Sus zapatos eran de tacon bajo,de 5 centrimetros,de color negro profundo. ¿Con quien estaba hablando? Con el director,Eggman. Quien llevaba puesto siempre una camisa de color roja con botones amarillos. Y unos pantalones apretados de color negro claro.

-¿Como puede estar feliz con esos niños?-Pregunto Eggman, un poco impresionado,por la señorita Vainilla.-Esos niños son unos malcriados de primera clase. Y mas cuando llegan a la adolescencia,el grupo 2 "A" son los mas desordenados y locos que haya conocido.

-Conmigo me demuestran la diferencia. Son buenos niños,y se han portado de todo un caballerismo de primera clase.-Alago Vainilla,la coneja.- Solo es cuestion de ayudarlos y darles un poco de tiempo.

-Ba! Dandoles el tiempo,pierdes el tuyo. No tiene sentido,para mi son toda una molestia y punto.- Dando la orden.

En otra parte,en una casa de color rosa claro,de dos pisos,ubicada a 5 cuadras de la secundaria Emerald's School. Se encontraba una eriza de puas rosas largas,con ojos verdes hade,llamada Amy Rose,quien aun seguia vestida con una pijama de dos piezas,unos pantalones afelpados con corazones de color rosa claro,de adorno. Y una blusa de manga larga,igualmente afelpada,con botones de forma de corazon.

-uuuoaaa...-Bostezo la eriza de puas rosas,quien se estaba apenas levantandose,con mucha flojera.- ¿Que horas seran?.-Comento para si misma,para acercarse al reloj y ver que eran las 6:50 am.- Por Chao! Que tarde es!?-Grito alarmada finalmente para dirijirse corriendo hacia su armario,y sacar una falda de color gindo oscuro,una camisa deportiva apretada y chiquita,donde las orillas venian en letras de color gindo,el nombre de su secundaria: Emerald's se puso su uniforme,y sus tenis junto con sus calcetas largas por arriba de la rodilla,del mismo color que la falda;se dirijio al espejo para peinarse con una cola de caballo alta,y una flor en la esquina de su cabello como adorno.-Ahora a desayunar.-Se dijo asi misma bajando de las escaleras de con sus papas,quienes se encontraban en la casa discutiendo como siempre por la economia en que estaban.-Buenos dias papas.-saludo,sin recibir ninguna respuesta de ambos,quienes no la escucharon por estar discutiendo en voz alta.-Sera mejor que me vaya,antes de que sea tarde.-Se dijo en voz baja para ella misma,para agarrar su mochila,y salirse corriendo hacia la secundaria.

_¿Porque siempre estan discutiendo por la economia? Deberian estar felices,que tan siquiera me tienen las cosas basicas para seguir adelante en la vida. Odio que peleen...es doloroso verlos hartos y mirandose uno al otro con miradas de odio, rencor y otros sentimientos feos._Penso Amy.

En otro lugar,en una casa de tres pisos,de color blanco por fuera,con una cochera donde se encontraba una camioneta negra de ultimo modelo grande,para cinco pasajeros. Mas adentro se encontraba una habitacion en el ultimo piso,con una puerta de madera,que tenia el nombre de Sonic Speed. Adentro se encontraba el erizo jugando videojuegos con una consola de Play Station 2.

-Si...vamos tengo que ganar esta carrera de carros.- se decia para si mismo aquel erizo de puas largas azules,con ojos medianos de color verde esmeralda. Quien se encontraba jugando un juego de carreras de carros.-eh?-escuchando unos golpecitos en la puerta indicando que su madre,la señora Aleena,iba a entrar.

-Todavia jugando videojuegos?.-Hablo Aleena,una eriza de puas lilas largas,entrando. Con un vestido largo y ancho,de color celeste.-Sabes que hora es?

-No.- contesto el erizo desinteresado,volviendo a jugar al play.

-Son las 7:15 am.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto Sonic alarmado.-¿Y porque no me dijiste antes? Solo me quedan cinco minutos para llegar. Bueno...-preparandose para ir a la secundaria.(la misma que Amy).- ya me tengo que ir...adios mama!-Dandole un besito pequeño y rapido en la mejilla,para salir corriendo a velocidad supersonica a su destino: La secundaria.- Espero que no sea un dia pesado.- Se dijo asi mismo,llegando a las 7:19 am,justo antes de que los conserjes cerraran los portales de metal,de la secundaria.

-Otra vez llegando tarde?-Saludo un erizo de puas plateadas,con ojos de color miel claro,quien tenia puesto unos pantalones de color gindos,y una camisa de uniforme de color blanco fajada adentro del pantalon,acompañada por el cuello una corbata del mismo color de los pantalones.

-Hey,Silver.-saludo igual Sonic,dandole la mano.-¡Que gusto verte otra vez en este año! Pense que te ibas a mudar.

-No siempre, cambiaron las cosas al ultimo momento me mudare cuando acabe todos mis años en la secundaria.- Hablo mientras empezaba a caminar a la par del erizo azul,rumbo hacia el salon de clases. 2"A" Pero Sonic,antes de dar vuelta hacia la izquierda,se topo con Amy,quien tenia llevando unos examenes hacia la direccion,por parte de la maestra Vainilla. Las clases ya estaban iniciando.-Lo siento,Amy...yo no vi...

-No te preocupes,nunca tienes tiempo para pensar rapido.- Hablo ella haciendolo enojar un poco,mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles que se le habian caido por parte del erizo azul.

-Dejame ayudarte tan siquiera.- dijo ignorandola,mientras se agachaba para recoger algunos.

-Bueno...-Empezo a decir Silver.-Aqui los dejo solos,ahi le digo a la maestra que te quedaste ayudando a Amy.

-Si.- Respondio Sonic,quien seguia aun ayudando a Amy.

-No tienes porque ayudarme.

-Soy todo un caballero,y mi deber es ayudar a las damas.

-Caballero tratando de coquetearme,mientras tiene una novia? Que caballero tan caballeroso¬¬

-Solo estoy intentando ser amable,porfavor,se que no nos llevabamos muy bien en primer año,pero debemos aprender a superar nuestras cosas,no es mi culpa que seas tan chiflada y nerd.-Hablo Sonic,hablando sin pensar. Algo comun de el,para Amy.

-Callate,yo no soy ni una sola chiflada. Y solo soy inteligente,no es mi culpa haber nacido lista.¿Sabes que? Dame los examenes.-dijo arrebatandole todos.- Puedo hacerlo sola.-Dijo finalmente para dejar al erizo atras,y seguir yendo a la direccion del pedido de Vainilla.

-Este año sera muy laaaaaargo.- Suspiro Sonic,mientras se metia al salon,y se sentaba en un asiento vacio.

**¿Lindo Cap?:3 Les gusto? Bueno,se que tenia otras historias,pero por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlas,y aparte de que se me fue la que me entiendan...pero a cambio les traje esta nueva historia de un curso de año nuevo en la secundaria,para nuestros erizos protagonistas: Sonic y Amy. Espero que les guste,y dejadme un review!^^ **

**Se despide LoveRoseStar13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov de Amy: **

Estaba llegando al salon,tome mi asiento al lado de aquel erizo irresponsable,intolerable,despreocupado y rebelde:Sonic Speed The Hedgehog. Aunque no quiero estar al lado de el. El destino me lo pone...y ademas estamos acomodados por numero de lista,lo que hace que este a su lado. El es un pervertido, es el rey de los siete y seis,es muy popular y presume maestra Vainilla empezo a darnos clase de biologia,la materia donde mas caigo. Soy puro diez,pero con ella bajo hasta ocho por mas que intento estudiar y estudiar, no puedo entenderlo. A veces cuando la miro a sus ojos,que han cambiado por el tiempo,de color cefeces miel, a un cafe oscuro donde se puede preguntar si es negro o solo es por el efecto de la luz. Pero yo digo que no es nada con la quimica o el cuerpo. Es por algo que debio arrancarle o partir en dos partes su corazon. Porque yo conozco esa mirada, la tuve cuando tenia un novio, y vi que me mentia con mi mejor amiga. Eso fue tan bajo...y mas cuando no enterarse por los demas. Si no verla por ti misma. Algo imperdonable de una persona que tanto confiabas, y que te deja cuernos en la espalda. Decidi ir al sanitario,estaban a punto de brotar mis lagrimas,cada vez que me llegaba recuerdo me daba demasiada tristeza. Regrese;todo el salon estaba en binas,quiere decir que me perdi de algo en equipo. La profesora Vainilla,no estaba en su lugar,por lo que supuse que debio dejar otro papeleo.

-AMY!-me gritaba de una esquina,una eriza de puas amarillas,con ojos grandes de color celeste como el cielo,y claro nunca faltaba su enorme sonrisa,donde nunca desapareceria de sus finos labios. LLevaba puesto un jomper de color gindo,igual que mi falda,pero su jomper le llegaba cuatro centimetros despues de las rodillas. Su nombre es Maria Robotnik,familiar de Eggman.

-Que pasa?-pregunte acercandome a ella-Por que todo el mundo esta en binas?-pregunte mientras me secaba las manos.

-Esque nos puso un proyecto final,donde tenemos que dar una explicacion de como cuidar un bebe,pero de verdad. Te toco estar con Sonic.-Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo esperando mi loca reaccion.

-Hola Amy...sabes...estamos en un equipo donde tu y yo somos padres.-Dijo con un tono de picardia,acercandose demasiado hacia su oido,para que le quede claro todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Profesora!-Grite a todo pulmon mientras veia como abria la puerta mientras entraba.-expliqueme esto!-Pregunte mientras me acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella...hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Bueno Amy-empezo con toda tranquilidad-he decidido buscar una forma de que se hagan responsables,ya no estan en segundo ni primero de secundaria. Estan en tercero de secundaria. Y no te preocupes no seran bebes, seran alumnos de kinder,los que van a cuidar. Para no comprometerlos tanto, un bebe es mucha responsabilidad,y eso es de adultos. Ustedes cuidaran a los chiquillos en la hora de recreo. Y nada mas.

-Profesora, a eso no tengo una duda! Solo tengo otra: POR QUE ME PUSO CON SONIC? NO ES JUSTO...ES UN ERIZO INTOLERABLE,INSOPORTABLE,IRRESPONSABLE Y DEMASIADO DESCUIDADO...PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PORFAVOR CAMBIEME CON OTRO.

-Pero...Amy, los equipos ya estan hechos no puedo cambiarlos,ya hize la lista y fue con el director. Al menos de que hables con el director para que te cambie.-me dijo la profesora Vainilla.

/*/

-No te conviene hablar con el.-decia un erizo de puas negras con parte rojas oscuras. Llevaba un pantalon gindo deportivo,con una playera blanca,abajo de su sueter azul oscuro. Su nombre: Shadow The Dark.Y con quien hablaba? Con la eriza Amy Rose.

-Enserio...no quiero estar con el. Es tan irresponsable,intolerable y muy pervertido.

-Has sido alguna vez su amiga?-Me interrogo.

-No.

-Has pasado unos dias con el?

-No.

-Como sabes que el es asi?-Pregunto dejandome un poco atonita por la pregunta. Shadow es mi mejor amigo desde el kinder. Puede ser una persona fria y sin sentimientos,pero cuando lo conoces es la mejor persona sincera,amable y caballerosa,que ya no te imaginas. Desde que eramos chiquitos siempre hemos estado juntos como mejores amigos. Yo escucho sus problemas tanto como el oie los mios. Nunca nos guardamos un secreto,porque eso seria desconfiar en una amistad. Bueno, volviendo al tema, el me hizo una pregunta que me dejo sin habla.

-Pues como es en el salon,no necesito pruebas para ver como es.A simple vista se nota como es.-Dije apuntando a Sonic,quien se encontraba lanzando y haciendo avioncitos de papel.

-Bueno,bueno tal vez lo ves asi como un desgraciado, irresponsable por fuera...pero no lo conoces por lo demas. Sabes? No solo importa lo de afuera y su comportamiento, tambien importan otros aspectos.

-Vamos, anda con Sally Acorn, y le coquetea a otras mas erizas, sabiendo que tiene novia.

-Como cuales?

-Yo!-conteste elevando un poco la voz,y parandome de mi asiento.

-El solo juega, no lo hace enserio.-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno cambiando de tema...Como vas con Maria?-Dije sentandome de nuevo a mi lugar.

-Todo va bien. Dos dias despues cumplimos 23 meses de novios.-Hablo de una manera romantica,mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Wow...two years!

-No todavia no cumplimos los dos,vamos a cumplir en un mes mas.

-Y...ya se han dado su primer beso?-Pregunte haciendolo sonrojar.

-Aun no.

/*/

**Pov. de Sonic.**

No se cual es su problema conmigo. Para que me trate mal. Se que he sido algo grosero con ella,pero no tiene porque tratarme asi. Ademas, no se porque me importa lo que opine. Lo unico que me debe de importar es lo que opina mi novia Sally. Una ardilla de color cafe,y ojos azules me encanta su forma de ser. No me imagino un mundo donde no se encuentre ella. Llego la hora del descanso,pero decidi ir primero a verla, antes de iniciar mi proyecto con Amy Rose. Una eriza de puas rosadas,chiflada,mimada,y terca. Realmente terca. Se atrevio a ir a hablar con la profesora para que la cambien de pareja. Y dice que no es chiflada. A mi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos pero...no soy tan directo como ella. Encontre a Sally en el jardin trasero de la escuela, cuando me vio,se limpio rapidamente sus lagrimas,y poso una sonrisa un poco triste. No me miente,algo tiene escondido.

-Que tienes Sally?-pregunte algo preocupado acercandome a ella.

-Sonic...-Lloro aun mas abrazandome de sorpresa.-lo siento tanto...-llorando mas fuerte.

-Sally-hable correspondiendole el abrazo.-dime que es lo que tienes,me estas preocupando mucho.

-Sonic...est...estoy...EMBARAZADA!-grito entre llorozos abrazandome mas fuerte.

-Sally...-dije en un susurro.-No te preocupes...si vas a tener un hijo, no hay problema

-Esque...ese no es el problema.-volvio a abrazarme.

-Entonces,Cual es el problema?

-Tu no eres el padre de mi hijo.-ese enunciado fue mas que suficiente para despertar mi ira. Como era posible eso? Me estaba utilizando? Nuestra relacion era pura falsedad?

-Te estuve enganando con...Scourge.

-QUEE?COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS SIDO INFIEL?SALLY TE DI TODO LO QUE QUERIAS,TE DI MI AMOR,MI AMISTAD,MI ATENCION...Y PARA QUE? PARA QUE ME PAGUES CON ESTO!TERMINAMOS...NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CUALUIERA!-pronuncie finalmente recibiendo una cachetada de parte de ella.

-NO ME LLAMES UNA CUALQUIERA...SI TE FUI INFIEL CON SCOURGE ERA POR UNA RAZON: YA NO SENTIA LO MISMO POR TI...DEJE DE HACERLO HACE MESES. HASTA NUNCA SONIC!-me dijo finalmente para irse corriendo. Y dejandome realmente herido. Yo la amaba demasiado, y de un dia para otro, me saliera que estaba embarazada de otro. Por mas que voy a querer olvidarla...no voy a poder. Jamas habia querido a alguien tanto en mi vida. Toco el timbre de volver a clases.

-Hey Sonic!-me hablo Shadow,mi mejor amigo de la primaria. Es un erizo buena onda,amable y alguien con quien confiar mi vida. Que no es algo muy alegre que digamos. Por que mis papas murieron hace 7 meses,dejandome solo un recuerdo: una fotografia que sobrevivio del hijo unico. Aun me duele la muerte de ellos. Pero, no es lo mismo vivir con mis tios como mis padres,como mis papas de verdad. Ese secreto,nadie lo sabe mas que yo y mis tios. Nadie me puede ayudar con esto,incluso Shadow.

-Hey Shadow-conteste al saludo acercandome hacia el-que cuentas?

-Ya sabes,pensando en Maria-solto un suspiro.

-Jeje...

-y tu?-me pregunto mirandome de reojo.-no te ves buena cara.

-La verdad,termine con Sally, y...

-Hola!-Y genial tenia que llegar Amy a interrumpir.-Hola Shadow.

-Hola Amy. Aqui esta Sonic tambien.

-em...este...Hola?

-Por que siempres eres asi de grosera?-conteste algo enojado.- sabes que hablandome o no hablandome no me importa?!

-Y quien dijo que me importa si te importa o no!-contesto.

-Solo te estoy diciendo que intentes ser una chava mas educada y con modales!

-Lo dices como si tu tuvieras modales y fueras educado.

-Pues mas que tu...se puede decir que si.

Seguimos peleando,sin darnos cuenta que la profesora Vainilla habia entrado al salon junto con el director.

-Buenos dias alumnos.-hablo Eggman.

-Buenos di...-

-Porque no puedes dejar de ser un irresponsable!

-Porque no dejas de ser una chava mimada?

-yo no soy mimada,sacas tonterias de tu cerebro.

-Y tu palabras pateticas.

-Pueden dejar de pelear?-hablo el director.

-NO!-contestamos al unisono sin darnos cuenta de su presencia.

-Quedaran 10 min. en mi direccion limpiando.

/*/

Creo que con nuestras discusiones ,pasamos de la linea con el nos encontrabamos en su direccion,limpiando y acomodando los archivos.

-Oie-me hablo Amy un poco timida.

-Mande-respondi.

-Querian disculparme por mi comportamiento contigo. Nose porque te trato asi...esa no soy yo. Lo siento.-Agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes...eso queda en el pasado. No importa ya.-dije animandola un poco,mientras la cargaba por la cintura,para seguir acomodando los archivos.

-oie,mira lo que halle!-me dijo mientras tenia un archivo en sus manos.

-Si tan solo pudiera ver a traves de ti.-le dije de forma divertida.-que dice?

-En este archivo vienen los nombres de los alumnos desaparecidos. Con sus datos y todo eso. Y viene el nombre de Cream...The...-

-ESPERO QUE HAYAN ACABADO-se escucho un grito detras de la puerta. Era el director Eggman, quien con su grito me hizo perder el equilibrio,y caer en el suelo, encima de Amy. En una posicion muy incomoda. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo inexplicable. Y donde estaban mis manos ubicadas en su cuerpo, no ayudaba mucho.

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN EL SUELO? ESO ES UNA COCHINADA! SABEN QUE EN ESTA SECUNDARIA NO SE ADMITE HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS ADULTERAS-dijo Eggman entrando y viendolos en esa posicion.-Y MENOS DE 3 "A"

-No es lo que parece!-dijimos al unisono.

**CONTINUARA-LES GUSTO?:3 ESPERO QUE SI! DEJAD REVIEW!^^**


End file.
